Wolves
Wolf Story Intro When you join Clanheart and initially select your creature of choice, you’re taken through an introduction of your alpha finding their new territory. Under the cut is the introduction for the wolf pack. The introduction information (color and sex) changes depending on what color you select for your alpha and whether it is male or female. A cold chill had settled over the land, bringing with it the promise of winter. The trees still stubbornly held their leaves, though the air—once filled with sounds of insects—had grown silent as the temperature steadily dropped. The scent of pine hung in the air, and needles crunched under the paws of a traveling gray wolf. Memories of his previous territory burned in his mind, but he knew he had to keep walking. There was no place for him there anymore now that he was mature, and his parents and siblings stared at him with disdain every time he’d take his share of a kill. It was time to leave, and he could feel the need to move on, if only to get away from a den that had once held warmth and had bled away into the cold of strangers’ glares. The wind blew past him, ruffling his fur and causing the branches overhead to bow and shake. He lifted his head and watched their frenzied trembling, enjoying the brief few moments of rest before he pushed forward. It had been a long while ago that he’d passed the scent markers at the edge of his previous pack’s territory, and besides a whiff here and there on the wind, he hadn’t noticed any other wolf-scent. Up ahead, a rocky cliffside gouged the forest, small caves lining it that would make perfect dens. He approached them with caution, testing the scent inside for the presence of any wolves or other large creatures. Rabbit-scent clung to the air, but nothing beyond that, and his hopes began to lift. He didn’t know how far he had walked, but perhaps this place would be good for him to set up a new life. He leapt onto the rock and kept traveling, swinging his head around to investigate his potential new territory. Birds chattered in the trees’ branches up above, and every so often he’d hear the sound of mice and squirrels scuttling around in the safety of the leaves. The ground began to dip around the side of the cliff, and he followed its descent. Another cave yawned open, this one guarded by bushes and trees. The cave was well shielded, perfect for whelping pups. Prey-scent was thick in the air, promising a future rich with full bellies and little hardship. A stream trickled through the cliffside, offering a clean water source close to the den, more than he could have asked for upon setting out on this journey. The gray wolf’s tail lifted. This territory would now be his. Wolf Bases Wolfalpha.png Wolfadult.png Wolfshaman.png Wolfpup.png Gathering These items can be gathered by wolves from any spot in the territory game. Day and night *Clump of Moss *Eagle Feather *Fox Skull *Fox Tail *Large Branch Night only *Antlers *Bear Paw *Bear Skull *Fallen Log *Pile of Leaves Prey These items can be gathered by wolves from prey assets in the territory game. Level 1 and above * Squirrel Level 2 and above * Deer * Rabbit Level 3 * Bison *Moose Herbs These items can be gathered by wolves from herb assets in the territory game. Level 1 and above *Yarrow Level 2 and above *Comfrey *Plantain Level 3 *Elderberries *Hibiscus Quarry These items can be gathered by wolves from quarry assets in the territory game. Level 1 and above *Limestone Pebbles Level 2 and above *Large Limestone Rock *Medium Limestone Rock Level 3 *Limestone Boulder *Limestone Column Mine These items can be gathered by wolves from mine assets in the territory game. Level 1 and above *Earthy Emerald Level 2 and above *Rough Uncut Emerald *Square Emerald Level 3 *Circular Emerald *Diamond Emerald Category:Available Species